


Fire and Ice

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A story set in winter that I wrote and am now backing up here while it is plenty warm. Also a lesson in maybe what not to do if you find yourself with a frozen door lock.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 1





	Fire and Ice

“The lock is frozen shut,” Eugene muttered as they shivered just outside their front door. 

“Can’t be,” Snafu replied, pushing gently past him to try and fit his house key in. But damned if the whole thing wasn’t coated in ice. 

The ice storm hadn’t been a long one-starting while they were further in town, slipping and sliding from the bakery to the library to the grocery store, ending before they’d even left for home. 

“Go in the car for a bit, try and warm up while I work on this,” Snafu instructed as he leaned in to the lock, figuring how to break the ice off without potentially also breaking the lock, presuming there was ice inside it as well. 

“Y’know how we walked instead of drove?” Eugene asked. 

“Yeah,” Snafu replied, blowing on the ice on the lock. 

“And how that means the car was outside for the storm,” Eugene continued. 

“What are you gettin’ at sweetheart?” Snafu sighed as he kept fussing at the lock, gently scraping at the ice with his pocket knife as tiny bits chipped away.

“Snaf, the car is iced over too. Couldn’t get into it if I wanted to,” Eugene replied. 

“Well, fuck,” Snafu hissed as the lock made an uncomfortable cracking sound. 

“Here,” Eugene said, setting down their groceries into the snow on the steps. “Let me try something.” 

Snafu moved carefully to the steps, trying not to slip as he did, and watched as Eugene pulled out his lighter. 

“Be careful.” 

“I will be, don’t fuss,” Eugene muttered as he held the flame up to the lock. 

They both watched the ice slowly start to drip away, barely. 

“We’re gonna be out here the entire fuckin’ night at this rate,” Snafu sighed. 

“You got any better ideas?” Eugene snapped. 

“Hey, hey! I wasn’t sayin’ you’re doing it wrong, just that it’s gonna take a long fuckin’ time,” Snafu snapped back. 

“I know…I’m just cold,” Eugene sighed. 

“Me too,” Snafu replied. “Shit. Gonna have to find a way to pass the time.” 

“I spy…something white,” Eugene said. 

“Jesus. Well, Eugene, might it be snow?” Snafu sighed with a smile. 

“You got it! Your turn.” 

“You took mine already, cuz that’s all that’s fuckin’ out here,” Snafu replied. 

“What about the ice? That’s out here too,” Eugene said. 

“If my hands weren’t already frozen I swear I’d throw a snowball at you,” Snafu muttered, rubbing his hands together. Neither of them hand on particularly thick gloves, and they’d already been out longer than they should have. 

“Why don’t we try a key again; I think it might work now,” Eugene said. 

“Are you just sayin’ that cuz you’re cold?” Snafu asked, looking warily at the still rather icy lock. 

“Yes. But I’m also really hoping it’ll just work,” Eugene replied as they moved past each other. 

Snafu slipped in the key, and turned it. 

Nothing. And now the key was stuck. 

“I have another idea. Now, go with me on this. We will have to find a way to barricade the door until we can fix the lock, but I think this’ll do it,” Snafu said. Before Eugene could react he stepped back, raised a leg and kicked at the door near the lock as hard as he could. 

It all happened at once-the door popped open, ice shattered, and he landed flat on his back as he slipped on the ice near the doorway. 

“Let me help you-” 

“Nah. Get the food inside,” Snafu replied. He didn’t think he was actually hurt, but that hadn’t been graceful, so his pride was definitely bleeding a bit. 

“Okay. You did save us from freezing, least I can do is listen to your dumb ass. I’m gettin’ you up in a minute though,” Eugene sighed as he moved the groceries inside. 

“Might be stuck to the ground by then. You’ll have to wait for the spring thaw to get me back in the house,” Snafu teased, though he was at the same time aware that what little of his bare skin was touching the ground was going to hurt like a motherfucker once he pulled it off the ice. 

“I think I’d have a way to warm you up enough to get you free,” Eugene said as he came back and leaned down with an outstretched hand. 

“The neighbors would stare,” Snafu smiled. 

“Let ‘em. Emergency situation calls for any measures, no matter what they’d think.” 

“We’d have to move then,” Snafu said as he let Eugene yank him back onto his feet. 

“Yeah well, we’d move somewhere warmer then,” Eugene sighed. “C’mon. Gotta go empty out the armoire. Can’t think of anything else big and heavy enough to put in front of the door, and I’m not moving it alone.” 

“And my reward for saving us, and helping you barricade the door?” Snafu asked with a smirk as they went inside. 

“Get your wet shirt off and start helping, and maybe I’ll let you have it.”


End file.
